


Consent

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Sonic's trapped in Scourge's world, forced to work together they team up to send Sonic back home to balance the Prime zone.Thus saving all other realities





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> They need info and Scourge knows a guy, but the price is a bit personal

They shuffled through the sex themed neighborhood, destination unknown to Sonic but familiar to Scourge. 

 

"We almost there yet, the smells making me noxious" Sonic covered his nose blocking the rancid scent of sex, beer and cigarettes. Simplifying the smells as drugs whaft through the air in bellets of smoke. Breathing through his mouth proved to be useless as he gagged when the fermented air festered in his throat. He kept his head low as to not make eye contact with the wondering homeless, loitering prostitutes, and drunkards. Keeping eyes the heels of Scourge's shoes following closely behind.

 

"Stop bitchin, were almost there" Scourge growled keeping his eyes on the prize down the traveled walkway. A church sat at the end, filled of everyone but holy folk. Sonic raised his gaze to glare at Scourge's swaying quills, "Do you always have to curse, it was just a question?" "Its up ahead" Sonic relented his glare in favor of looking to the upapproaching church. "A church?" they climbed the Church steps. 

 

Knocks sounded against the wooden door in patterned sucession, then standing in wait Sonic decided to take a quick look around "You sure this the place? Doesn't look like a destrict to look for reliable people for important info." Scourge smiled at his counterparts unsettled tone. "This is the place, if you want to know anything their the people to come to. I've been here thousands of times and done tons of 'jobs' for them so hopefully they'll give us a discount or do it for free." 

 

The door creeped open revealing a woman on the other side, a mouse. Sonic peeked in as the door crawled open wider, but his sight was taken as the door closed too fast for him to see. The mouse stood in front of them, wearing a rather voluptuous maids outfit which hugged her curves and puncuated her large breast. She stood with a hand on her wide hip and stared annoyed at them. "Let me do the talking" Scourge whispered. "What do you want I'm busy." The woman stared to Scourge sparing a glace to check out Sonic then back. "I need some info on where Eggpus is" she stared unimpressed. "Sure, the usual then the info's yours" Scourge growled low enough as to only be heard by Sonic, he stared to the shorter mobian in mild annoyance. "Were in a hurry, can't I pay you?" She rejected the offer thus angering the green hog "Money comes in and out this place everyday, but not you. And I'm craving for your taste." she leaned her breast against Scourge's chest in wait for a response. "Listen bitch-" Sonic pushed into the conversation before Scourge could ruin their chance. "Isn't there another way to pay up....one that isn't so.." Sonic tilted his head at his desired word of choice making his demands easy to read. Looking to the blue hedgehog whom invaded her view of Scourge she looked to him in confusion then peeked around him to Scourge. "He a new recruit?" quickly pulling a confused Sonic behind himself he shook his head in rejection. "No, just two guys looking for the same scientist." Sonic glared to Scourge at being pulled so harshly, questioning himself on what recruitment she was talking about. "Money then I'll come back later to-" "You will do it now or not get the info at all" "I'll eat you out now and finished later" Sonic watched in mild disgust at the negotiations. Giving of sex for info was a very real thing which Sonic knew happened, but had never lied witness to....until now. Hearing that lasting agreements the mouse smiled in satisfaction telling them to wait outside while she set things up. "I can't believe you just did that" Scourge looked to his disgusted counterpart. "Don't try and play innocent hog now, we need the info and this is the only way to pinpoint him." "We have other options" Sonic argued, Scourge lowered his pitch a clear sign of his rising annoyance level. "What? Run around asking randies if they've seen the guy? Look how great that's worked for us, and now we only have till 48 hours to find the guy. So no we don't have many options." Scourge glared snarkly to the door arms crossed, Sonic cringed at the truth but his morals degraded the idea of exchanging sex for info. Being constantly reminded of the differences of his world vs Scourge's was heart wrenching to watch. His since of justice and trust was always wronged and betrayed by everyone. This hadn't stopped him from trying, but when his sense of morality nearly got them both killed he held back as an outsider looking in. Hearing the click of the door opening up again he peeked a glance at Scourge and swallowed his pride "Sorry,". Scourge looked to him then turned to the door mumbling a near silent reply "Me too".


End file.
